The Ties that Bind
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Five years after she left, Ziva returns when her daughter is kidnapped by a now dead Navy Lt. However it becomes apparent that there is more to it when NCIS learns that a terrorist that hates Gibbs and one that hates Mossad have joined forces. Tiva
1. Mossad Officers on the Scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hey guys I'm rather new to the NCIS fandom as my passion started when my Mom bought season three and I walked by while she was watching an episode, next thing I knew I had watched three episodes and was on the floor laughing. Within two weeks I bought the other two seasons and was watching reruns of season four. This is my first NCIS fanfic so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The Ties that Bind

Chapter 1: Mossad Officers on the Scene

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo glared at the couple to his right, _this is just ridiculous_ he thought, _there has to be some rules against PDA in the workplace. _Actually that was a little harsh, he had long since supported their relationship, he just didn't like that they looked so happy and he…well he wasn't exactly having any luck in that department. Well at least he could make fun of McGee that always cheered him up.

"You know I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment," Tony called out, "I should report you to the director."

"It's only sexual harassment if it is unwanted," McGee pointed out annoyed.

"Hey it's unwanted by me," Tony pointed out.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Ignore him Timmy; he's just trying to ruin this day."

"Yes and what is _this_ day?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

"It's our anniversary," She announced proudly.

Now Tony was confused, "I thought you guys met in November?"

"We did but that is our first anniversary," Abby explained, "two years ago today we got back together which makes this our second anniversary."

"You celebrate two anniversaries?" Tony asked, "Am I the only one that finds that weird."

"That's because you're the Tin Man," McGee jabbed in smugly.

"What were you saying Cowardly Lion?"

"Hey Glenda, Dorothy," Gibbs called out as he made his way from the elevator to his team, "put a lid on it and get ready."

"What do you got boss?" Tony asked as he holstered his side arm.

"Dead Marine shot in the head, his neighbor called it in."

"Any leads?"

"I don't know DiNozzo, why don't you tell me when we get there."

Instinctually Tony ducked expecting a head slap that never came, he hurried to the elevator; "Right behind you boss."

* * *

An hour an a half later the NCIS team surveyed the scene in front of them. First Lieutenant John Manderson, was in his mid thirties badly in need of a shave, wearing a dirty white t-shirt and probably equally dirty jeans was slumped over on the couch, a neat round hole in the middle of his head. There was some high velocity spray on the wall behind the couch; Tony snapped a picture of it.

He looked down at the coffee table, "Hey guys," he called out, "One dead guy and three glasses of water." Gibbs came over and took a look. "I don't see any signs of a struggle," Tony pointed out, "looks like he didn't see it coming."

"He knew the people who drank from these glasses," Gibbs agreed, "bag them for Abby."

The door to the house opened and in walked a grumbling Ducky and a sheepish Palmer, "I don't know how you do it Mr. Palmer, but you always find a way to make us late."

Gibbs just smiled at his friend, "Time of death Ducky?"

"Relax Jethro," Ducky told his friend, "I barely walked through the door."

The doctor pulled out his liver probe and knelt next to the body and expertly inserted the probe with a sickening squish. It took a few moments but after reading the temperature he looked back up to his friend, "Based on the temperature I'd say this poor fellow died about 6 hours ago, are you satisfied Jethro?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey I think I got something," McGee called from the kitchenette. Both Gibbs and Tony took a look at the discovery.

"Well that's a band-aid Probie," Tony said teasingly.

"I know that Tony," McGee scoffed.

Gibbs turned it over, "McGee's right because I don't think that guy," he gestured to the body, "wears Disney Princess band-aids."

"He could have a kid," Tony pointed out.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he just walked down the hall to the bathroom. The medicine cabinet was above the sink, when he opened it he didn't see any Princess band-aids. Looking around the rest of the house there was no apparent signs of a child.

"I don't see any signs of children," Gibbs pointed out.

"Yeah same here," Tony agreed, "but one could have come over."

"Maybe," Gibbs said but not convincingly. His gut told him that something wasn't right. The dead marine didn't look like the kind of person you would leave your child with.

Gibbs was looking out the window analyzing his gut instinct when he saw the subtle signs of movement creeping towards the front door. "DiNozzo, McGee!" He called out and gestured towards the front door with his already drawn gun.

Ducky and Palmer made the wise decision to move down the hall, out of sight from the front door.

The rest of the team was in position, guns ready, as they waited for the suspects to make their move.

They didn't have to wait long; the front door was kicked down as four heavily armored people burst in with _their _guns drawn.

"NCIS!" Gibbs barked out, "State your purpose!" Gibbs was expecting the FBI, CIA or some other annoying agency.

"Mossad!" One of the guys in the front shouted back, "What's yours?"

But Gibbs didn't get the chance to reply, one of the other officers in the back was lowering their gun with a stunned look on their face. "Gibbs?" the officer asked.

Now it was Gibbs' turn to be surprised, "Ziva? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

It had been over five years since Ziva had left NCIS and when she first arrived, she would have said that it hadn't changed a bit. The walls were still a tangerine orange, the cubicles were still bustling with activity, and Gibbs still marched through halls with a purpose and a stare that frightened the bravest special agent away. And just like old times Ziva was dragged along in the wake back up the familiar stairs to the director's office. Out of the corner of her eye, Ziva could see people watching her, a few old timers recognized her and soon whispers were a buzz.

Just like old times Gibbs marched his way to the director's door, but Ziva stopped him when she saw the unfamiliar name _Gibbs_ on the door rather than _Sheppard_. "They made you director?" She asked incredulously.

Gibbs just smiled and busted through the door, and Ziva was more than a little surprised to see Jenny sitting at the desk. Now it was her turn to smile, "Director Sheppard…or should I say Gibbs?" but then Ziva's eyes found the man sitting in front of the desk, "Father." She said in shock and quickly sobered.

Director David didn't acknowledge his daughter; he was too busy fixing an icy stare on Gibbs.

"Director David, would you mind telling me why the hell Mossad Officers held up my crime scene?"

"Jethro," Jenny told her husband, "let him speak."

"As I was telling your Director, Mossad is here for a mission of utmost importance," David told them, "your Marine officer kidnapped an Israeli child, and my men were going to apprehend him to learn of the child's whereabouts."

"You believe a Marine kidnapped a child and you _didn't_ contact NCIS?!" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"This mission was too personal for us to allow foreign agencies to be involved.

Gibbs turned to Jenny, "Whose child is this?"

Ziva hesitated and then quietly spoke, "My daughter."

Gibbs turned around to look at his former team mate; he could see the fear in her eyes, the desperation. "He took your daughter?"

Ziva nodded, "Three days ago, we found a security video of Lt. Manderson taking her onto a private plane."

"Are you sure it was him?" Gibbs asked.

"He was wearing his uniform, I spoke to his commanding officer and he told me that the Lieutenant was on leave," Ziva explained, "I don't know why he would take Tali."

"Which is why my men went to his home," Director David, "We needed to speak with him as to the whereabouts of my granddaughter." He turned to Jenny, "Director, this is Mossad's investigation; I would appreciate it if NCIS would turn the evidence over to us."

"Unfortunately Director," Jenny began, "a Marine is dead; that falls under our jurisdiction not yours."

"A Marine that kidnapped the child of a Mossad Officer."

"Director, you are not in Israel, you cannot possibly have the means necessary to process and evaluate the evidence, I propose that NCIS take the lead and Mossad can liaison with Agent Gibbs' team." Jenny suggested.

"Father," Ziva began, "I worked with these people for years, and there isn't anyone else I would want to investigate Tali's kidnapping."

"Even your own country?" David asked.

"I didn't mean that," Ziva told him, "but under the circumstances…"

"No, NCIS has already ruined a perfect Mossad Officer, I will not allow them lose the only lead on my grand daughter's disappearance."

"I've told you, NCIS didn't…"

"Enough!"

Gibbs jumped in, "If you want to ensure that your granddaughter does not return home safely, than fine, go your own way, but you are a damn fool if you do not take advantage of this agency. You do not have the means to investigate this properly and you know that, but if you let your pride keep you from making the right decisions than I am certain that you can kiss that little girl good-bye."

Director David glared at Gibbs for a long time before turning to Jenny, "NCIS can have the front, but I want a Mossad officer to work with his team."

"That will be me," Ziva spoke up, her father turned to her about to voice his disapproval but she cut him off, "She is my daughter, _mine_ and I am not going to sit by and wait for answers; I'm going to help."

The Director just turned back to Jenny resigned, "I have no problem with this," Jenny said smiling at Ziva, "In fact under any other circumstances I would consider it a pleasure…welcome back to NCIS Ziva."

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs were quiet as they stepped onto the elevator, Ziva knew what was coming. Gibbs only got onto an elevator if he wanted a private conference, and sure enough he pressed the stop button and the emergency lights came on.

"Start talking," was all he said.

Ziva was aghast, assuming he meant Tali she began, "I told you, Tali was kidnapped three days ago…"

"No, start talking about what your father meant about ruining a perfect Mossad Officer."

Ziva was quiet for a moment, "After I returned to Tel Aviv, I was put back on duty…but I…I wasn't the same person I was before. I didn't just take orders and follow them through; I investigated the claims as well as speaking, and sometimes, comforting the victims and families. My father didn't approve, he said 'I was getting too involved,'."

Gibbs looked her in the eyes, "You _never_ apologize for finding your compassion, and_ never_ let him tell you that what you are doing is wrong. You are a better person for it and that is something you should not be sorry for."

"Understood," Ziva replied. Gibbs let the elevator run again. She looked at him, "I need you to find her Gibbs…please."

"I will Ziva," he told her, "don't you doubt it."

The elevator arrived and to know surprised as soon as the two of them walked out of the elevator, Abby, Tony and McGee pounced.

Abby rushed to Ziva, "You're back! I heard you had come back but I didn't believe it!" she hugged Ziva tight.

"Only for a little while Abby," Ziva explained.

"You can catch up later," Gibbs barked at his team, "We have a job to do. A little girl is missing and Lt. Manderson is our only suspect."

"A little girl?" Tony asked, "Who?"

"Tali David," Ziva told them, "my daughter."

Abby, Tony and McGee all turned stunned looks to their friend, "You have a daughter?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes," Gibbs replied for her, "which is why we need to find her…now!"

"Right boss," McGee said as the three of them scrambled for some semblance, "I ran a background check on Lt. Manderson, there are some citations for showing up late for duty but nothing suggesting a kidnapping."

"Abby, don't you have some evidence to process?" Gibbs asked.

"Right," Abby said and rushed off to her lab but not before flashing a warm smile at Ziva.

"Tony," Gibbs said.

"Well boss, I spoke to the Lieutenant's ex, she said that she hasn't spoken to him in months but did mention that he had been working with some and I quote 'creepy guys' but she never got a good look at them."

"Ziva," Gibbs turned to the Israeli, "Do you have any idea why Lt. Manderson would want to kidnap your daughter?"

Ziva shook her head, "I'd never heard of him before this, we never had any contact with him and there wasn't a ransom note."  
"What about Tali's father?" Gibbs asked.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You're not wearing a ring, I assume you aren't married," Gibbs said and Ziva shook her head, "Do you believe Tali's father would have kidnapped her?"

"No," Ziva told him, "it isn't possible; her father couldn't have done it."

Gibbs looked at her quizzically and lowered his voice, "This is important to the investigation, is there some reason why you won't tell me who he is, even to eliminate him as a suspect."

"I know you aren't a gossip Gibbs," Ziva told him, "but trust me when I say that he could not and is not capable of kidnapping Tali."

Tony and McGee were waiting anxiously, hoping that their boss would force Ziva to reveal the identity of Tali's father, Gibbs might no care for gossip but _they_ sure did.

Unfortunately for them Gibbs replied, "Alright, I trust you," he gave her a quizzical stare before continuing, "Do you have a picture of her for the BOLO?"

Ziva nodded and pulled out her wallet revealing a picture of a cute little girl with long curly brown hair and soft dark brown eyes, she flashed a big smile for the camera that would melt the heart of the viewer. Gibbs felt a small twinge in his heart as he looked at the picture, remembering his own little girl, silently vowing to not let Ziva feel the pain he'd felt all these years. "McGee," he said handing the picture to his agent, "put this out on the BOLO."

He turned back to Ziva, "We found a Band-Aid at the scene, pink with princesses on it, sound familiar?"

Ziva pursed her lips, the only tell tale sign of her anxiety, "She…she fell down outside the day she disappeared, she loves movies and the Disney Princesses were her favorites. It has to be hers."

"We'll have to prove it," Gibbs told her.

Ziva walked behind her old desk, "When we ran into each other at the crime scene I told my father's men to bring this up here," Ziva carried out a duffel bag, "I had a feeling that I might be here a while." She smiled, "I see you haven't found a replacement."

"Yeah," Tony explained, "Gibbs scares them away."

Ziva pulled out a small child's backpack emblazed with Hollywood logos and spotlights, Tony eyed it with interest, "I told you, she loves movies, Tony and she remembers every single of one of them."

"Sounds familiar," McGee remarked and eyed Tony mockingly.

Ziva didn't reply; she pulled out a hairbrush and a Princess toothbrush, "I can bring these down to Abby."

"What are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva smiled and half expected a head slap before she headed for the elevator.

Tony watched her leave before announcing, "I need to speak to Abby," before any protest Tony rushed onto the elevator with the doors already closing.

Ziva eyed him but didn't say anything, waiting instead for him to initiate the conversation.

"It's been a long time," Tony said, both of them staring at the closed doors.

"Five years," she replied, "Did I miss anything else beside Gibbs and the Director getting married?"

"McGee and Abby got back together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, a year ago, it's really annoying because they are all happy and googily."

Ziva laughed, "I know what you mean, but you're happy for them." She smiled wistfully, "I wish I could have seen it."

Tony sobered quickly, "You shouldn't have left then."

Ziva turned to look at him, "I had to leave Tony."

"If there is one thing I learned from working with you it is that no one makes you do anything," Tony shot back.

"My father needed me."

"And you always do what daddy says?"

"Why are you angry Tony?" Ziva asked, "Because I left or because you couldn't stop me?"

"It didn't matter what I did," Tony reminded her, "you were gone in the morning."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Next chap Abby learns of some interesting secrets and the REAL kidnappers are revealed. 


	2. She's got a Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hey guys this chapter is twice as long as the last one so I hope you like. A word out to you guys this story is not going to be like all of the other NCIS fics roaming around, it is going to be case oriented not just Tiva all around, don't get me wrong Tony and Ziva will play a major part. And so all of you know, as it will become apparent in this chapter Ziva did NOT leave NCIS because of Tony or because she was pregnant, she left for different reasons and in my opinion, more realistic ones.

* * *

Chapter 2: She's got a Secret

While the rest of NCIS was gossiping over the turn of events and Ziva's return, Gibbs was going about business as usual with the first stop: autopsy.

"What do you have Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the morgue, coffee cup in hand. The body of Lt. Manderson was laid out and cut open to reveal the organs of the dead Marine.

"Jethro, won't you even give me a courtesy 'hello' before you ask me about the case?" Ducky asked, still bending over the body.

"Hello, what do you have?" Gibbs asked again deadpan.

Ducky smiled, "Well, as I suspected our Lt. Manderson died from a gunshot wound to the head, it hit the optic nerve before shattering the back of his skull and hitting the wall behind him. Death was instantaneous." He turned back to his friend, "Is it true that this man is suspected of kidnapping a child?"

Gibbs nodded, "It looks that way."

"Yes well that would explain the little pink barrette I found in his pocket," Ducky explained, "I had Mr. Palmer bring it down to Abby."

"Anything else?"

"Beyond the warning signs of high cholesterol I'm afraid Lt. Manderson isn't telling me anything else relevant to your case, at least nothing apparent yet," Ducky told him, "Is it true that the missing child is Ziva's daughter?"

Gibbs smiled, "I forgot how quickly word spreads around here."  
"It isn't that Jethro," Ducky began, "the situation just reminds me of a time in Scotland Yard when an investigator returned after a few years absence…"

"I've got to run Ducky," Gibbs told him as he left autopsy in a hurry.

"Oh," Ducky muttered disappointed turning to the body, "perhaps you'll enjoy this, you see this investigator's, now ex wife, had been keeping a little secret from him…"

* * *

Music was blaring as usual from Abby's lab, dressed in black from head to toe; the forensic scientist was looking at the picture on her computer screen while McGee was on another computer looking through files.

"She looks just like Ziva," Abby exclaimed, the picture of Tali was illuminated in front of her, "they have the same hair and eyes."

"I know," McGee said, "it doesn't give us much to go on."

Abby laughed, "Don't tell me, you and Tony are analyzing the picture to figure out who the father is."

McGee looked at her sheepishly and then asked, "She didn't tell you anything did she?"

Abby shook her head, "in fact, I e-mail her once a week and she never even told me that she had a daughter."

McGee's eyebrows rose, "Maybe she has something to hide."

"Are you two done gossiping?" Gibbs asked, "Or do I need to smack some sense into both of you?"

"Aw Gibbs, we're just talking," Abby smiled.

"Why don't you talk about what you've found?" Gibbs suggested.

"Okay," Abby began, "I ran the blood on the Band Aid against the DNA I found on the toothbrush Ziva gave me, the results will be back in a few hours. But, I can tell you that the blood type on the Band Aid is AB positive which is Tali's blood type."

"The bullet that Tony pulled out of the wall was a .22, it's in good shape so if you give me something to compare it to I can match it."

"I found a print on each of the glasses that you gave me _but_…"

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked.

She looked at him apologetically, "my connection to AFIS is down so it will take me a while before I get a match…but my MIT grad is working on the problem." She turned back to Gibbs, "I can tell you something weird about the prints though."

"What?"

Abby held up one of the glasses, "You see this, there is one perfect thumbprint on here…but there aren't any other prints or DNA. That's impossible Gibbs, when you pick up a glass to drink you have to leave prints from your other fingers," Abby explained and then she smiled, "Unless you do this." Abby used one of her gloved hands to pick up a glass; she then pressed her thumb on the glass and then set it back down.

"The prints were left there deliberately," Gibbs finished before her.

"Correct."

"Abby I need those prints run now…"

"I told you Gibbs, it's going to take a while, and I'll probably get the DNA results back before I get them."

Gibbs looked her in the eye, "Abby if they are deliberately leaving prints it means they are in the system, they want us to know who they are."

* * *

Tony was busy at his desk, tossing paper balls into McGee's wastebasket. Ziva was standing at her old desk pacing, every few seconds she would stop and sit and flip through some papers only to stand back up again. Tony grinned, "You really are a mother, look at you standing there all worried; it's nice to see some emotion."

"Really, I can see you haven't changed at all," Ziva remarked, "how can you sit there amusing yourself when my daughter is missing?"

"Easy, Gibbs is on the case," Tony explained, "you know Gibbs would never let anything happen to your daughter."

Ziva softened, "I know, it doesn't keep me from worrying though."

"Stop it," Tony told her, "it will give you wrinkles…or so my stepmother said."

"This isn't a joke Tony."

"I know that," Tony said, "I also know that worrying isn't going to get you anywhere, it is the actions you're taking now that counts."

Ziva smiled at him a little, "Thanks Tony."

He smiled back at her, "I'd offer you a hug but with our history…that might be awkward."

"It's alright," Ziva told him, "I'll be fine."

"Are you two done?" Gibbs asked, both of them turned around to see him, "Good, DiNozzo did you…"

"I checked his phone records and found something interesting," Tony began, "he's been talking regularly to Brandon Wistern of the Wistern family. His grandfather is the guy who invented the twist ties for garbage bags and bread."

"Your point?"

"Well boss, he has a private plane and I checked and it just returned from Israel."

Gibbs tossed the keys to Tony, "Gas the truck and we'll go talk to him."

Ziva stepped in front of Gibbs, "I know what you are going to say but let me speak first, I want to go and you are going to tell me that that is impossible, yes? This is my child involved here and I want to do something besides sit around," she continued, "I promise that I will not hurt anyone."

"I know you won't," Gibbs told her, "because before you come with us, you are going to give me your weapons."

"Gibbs…"

But he just gave her his infamous stare; Ziva sighed and handed over her side arm and her back up. "At least let me keep my knife."

Gibbs smiled, "Fair enough."

* * *

An hour later the three of them were getting out at a plush mansion, "For the last time Tony, yes I have pictures from when I was pregnant and no, you cannot see them!" Ziva yelled.

"I just want a visual," Tony explained, "You see I can't picture you pregnant and I need proof."

"I had morning sickness for three months and craved apples, is that enough for you?" Ziva asked annoyed.

"Nope."

"You just want to see if you can find some blackmail," Ziva said, "Abby told me about that picture you found of Kate."

Tony grinned, "Yeah that was a good picture."

"She also showed the picture that Kate had her make of you," Ziva shot back.

Now Tony sobered, "That never happened."

Gibbs was fed up, he slapped Tony on the back of the head, and "DiNozzo get back to work."

"Right boss."

A maid answered the door when they knocked and led them outside to the pool, already Tony was drooling over the establishment. "Did you see the entertainment system? Spielberg would be jealous!"

"Tony, shut your pot hole!"

"Its _pie_ hole Ziva," Tony corrected.

She shook her head and followed Gibbs to the young man lounging by the pool, "Brandon Wistern?" Gibbs asked.

"Depends on who's asking," he replied, he lowered his sun glasses to get a better look at Ziva, "for you I'll be whoever you want me to be." He flashed an arrogant smile at her. Ziva was obviously not amused.

Gibbs showed him his badge, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, and this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David"

"We're here to talk about your friend Lt. John Manderson," Tony explained.

"What's happened to John?"

"He's dead," Ziva told him frankly.

"Dead? How?" Brandon asked clearly surprised.

"He was murdered yesterday," Gibbs told him, "We saw that he was talking to you on a regular basis."

"We have been best friends since we met at school," Brandon explained, "My dad sent me to a military school to 'learn something', he continued on with Navy after graduation but we were still close friends."

"Close enough for him to borrow your private plane?" Gibbs asked.

Brandon leaned back suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

"Lt. Manderson is under suspicion of kidnapping an Israeli child." Gibbs told him, "and your plane has just returned from a trip to Israel."

"You see where we are going here?" Tony asked.

Brandon sighed, "Alright, I let John borrow the plane; he said that he needed it for something important and I didn't see anything wrong with it." He turned to Gibbs, "If I had any idea that he was planning to kidnap a child I certainly would have stopped him." Brandon looked back to Tony, "Is that all."

"Just one more question," Gibbs asked, "Where were you around 8:00 last night?"

Brandon leaned back confidently, "I was on a yacht with about 20 other people celebrating a friend's birthday, I can give you their names if you'd like?"

Tony nodded, "You do that."

* * *

Later at Abby's lab Tony reported the results of his interviews, "Wistern's alibi checked out, I stopped after ten people reported seeing him on the yacht."

"I'm not surprised," Ziva said entering the lab, "he's too soft to have committed murder."

"Ziva!!!" Abby shrieked and hugged her friend, then pushed her away, "I talk to you every week how could you not tell me you had a daughter?!"

Ziva sighed, "I know and I'm sorry Abby, I just wanted to avoid uncomfortable questions."

"Who's the father?"

She shook her head, "Questions like that."

"Under any other circumstances I would be mad at you," Abby explained, "but right now I feel bad for you so it's okay." Abby hugged her again, "It will be okay Ziva, because Gibbs will find her."

"I know Abby," Ziva told her, "and thanks."

Tony grinned, "All we need now are some candles and edible body lotion."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs chastised as he slapped Tony on the back of the head. He turned to Abby, "You got anything for me?" he asked as he handed her a Caf-Pow

"I sure do," Abby said, "First the DNA results are back and the blood on the Band Aid defiantly came from Tali. Next, my wonderful McGee fixed my connection to AFIS."

"Does that mean you have a match?"

"Relax Gibbs, matches take time, it'll be a couple hours."

Gibbs looked at her, "Do you have anything _new_?"

Abby smiled at him, "Yes, something that will make you happy," she turned to her computer and pulled up a video on the plasma. "Mossad sent me the security video of Tali being kidnapped," Abby explained.

The grainy video clearly showed a uniformed Lt. Manderson half dragging Tali onto the private plane. Ziva bit her lip and looked down at the ground, hating what she was seeing.

"Alright, tell me what I'm seeing." Gibbs told her.

"Well, if you look through the open door of the plane you can see a shadowy figure waiting inside," Abby continued, "I enhanced it and look who is sitting on the plane."

The enlarged clip showed a rough image of Brandon Wistern looking out of the plane door.

"Obviously he knew something about what his friend was doing with his plane," Tony said, "but what would he want with Tali?"

"I don't know DiNozzo, why don't we go ask him that." Gibbs suggested, "Get the truck ready so we can bring him in for interrogation."

The Tony, Ziva and McGee left for the elevator and Gibbs was about to join them when Abby called out, "Gibbs wait…I have to tell you something, it's important."

"What is it Abs?" He asked walking back to her.

"Alright, well I was curious and I know it isn't right but Ziva was hiding something and I knew it had something to do with Tali," Abby explained.

"What did you do?"

She looked at him sheepishly, "I ran Tali's DNA in CODIS to see if there were any close hits, you know how kids will have half of their parent's DNA."

Gibbs nodded, "And?"

"Well I got a hit," Abby told him, "I got this."

Abby pulled up the screen and showed him the perfect match. Gibbs studied the results, his eyes betraying no emotion. Understanding where her secrecy came from.

"What do I do Gibbs?" Abby asked painfully.

"Don't tell anyone Abby," Gibbs told her, "just keep it to yourself for now."

* * *

Unfortunately for Gibbs bringing in the heir to multimillion dollar fortune brings in the director's interest and he still need to report to her even if she was his wife.

Ziva was as anxious ever now, "That bastard helped kidnap my daughter and we have to wait for politics!"

"I know it sucks doesn't it," Tony agreed, "You have any idea why this guy would want your daughter."

"No Tony, I don't," Ziva explained, "I never met the man before today."

"Could he know someone you know?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, like say…Tali's father?" Tony asked hopefully.

Ziva covered her face with her hands and shook her head frustrated, "Not this again!"

"I'm just curious."

"No, you're obsessed," Ziva explained, "You're not going to give up until I tell you are you? You're like one of those annoying gnats I can't seem to get rid of!"

"Nice analogy," Tony said sarcastically, "but yeah something like that."

"Alright!" Ziva exclaimed, "I'll tell you." McGee and Tony surrounded her in a split second, "Tali's father is another Mossad Officer, he and I were in a relationship before I joined NCIS. After I returned to Tel Aviv we rekindled our romance and Tali was the result," Ziva told them sadly, "he died four years ago in a Hamas suicide bombing; Tali doesn't remember him." She turned back to her friends, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Ziva I'm so sorry," McGee told her.

"So am I Timothy," Ziva said, "Now can we please move on?"

Tony turned to McGee, "Probie, go get the truck ready for Gibbs when he comes back," he said tossing him the keys.

Once he was gone Tony turned to Ziva, "So this guy…how long after you got back to Israel did two start things up?"

"I don't know the exact number of days Tony," Ziva explained annoyed, "but I'd say within a month."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"What us Tony?" Ziva asked, "If you are referring to that one mistake then no I did not tell him about _us_. Why, have you told every girl you've dated since I left about _us_?"

"That's different," Tony explained, "you're not supposed to tell casual dates about your past women."

Ziva looked at him, "Does it bother you that I had another relationship? Or are you just arrogant enough to believe I pined for you for the last five years?"

Tony smiled at her suggestively, "Did you?"

"Yes," Ziva told him, "not a day went by where I didn't think about jumping on a plane and coming back to America so I could do this." With those words Ziva grabbed the hand on the desk and gave a slight twist, and suddenly Tony was on his knees in pain.

"Unhand my agent Ziva," Gibbs told her coming down the stairs from Jenny's office, "I'll need him to pick up Wistern."

"I'll need my weapons if we're going to bring him in," Ziva told Gibbs.

"No you don't," Gibbs replied.

Ziva couldn't hide her surprise, "Gibbs if he tries to run…"

Gibbs interrupted, "You won't need your weapons because you're not coming with us."

"Gibbs…"

"No Ziva," He explained, "You will not be going there as an officer working a case, you will be going there as a mother confronted the man who helped kidnap her child. You can't go with us Ziva."

"McGee's with the truck," Tony explained, "We can meet him down there."

"Yeah," Gibbs acknowledged his senior agent. He turned back to the disappointed Ziva, "I need you to check for any suspicious activity concerning Wistern."

Ziva knew he was giving her desk work to keep her busy; she appreciated his concern, "Alright Gibbs," she said without protest and sat down at her old desk.

Gibbs met up with Tony at the elevator, when he stepped on Tony spoke, "Good job keeping Ziva at bay, otherwise he'd be dead before he could stand up."

Gibbs didn't respond, he pushed the stop button on the elevator and turned to Tony, "Why don't you tell me why you broke rule twelve."

Tony's eyes widened realizing what Gibbs meant, "You overheard Ziva and me talking…"

"No, DiNozzo," Gibbs told him, "You two can't look each other in the eye, I've seen that look and I know what it means."

Tony sighed, "It was a one time thing boss, the night before she left," Tony explained, "I went over there to try and stop her from going back to Israel, we got into a fight and it just happened…I don't know maybe… I was just trying to give her a reason to stay."

"It wouldn't have worked," Gibbs told him, "I could have told you that."

"Well I know boss, she still left." Tony flinched expecting a head slap.

"No," Gibbs explained, "She had to leave; she felt it was her obligation to go. Nothing you could have done would have stopped her. What you did was give her a reason stay away."

"What should I have done then?"

"It doesn't matter now," Gibbs told him and restarted the elevator. Then he spoke up, "You see this is why rule twelve exists."

Tony was confused, "to keep me from screwing up?"

"No," Gibbs exclaimed, "to keep me from talking with my team about their love lives!"

* * *

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky said to his assistant, "please make sure that Cpl. Harrison's remains are loaded unto the truck, don't let the mortuary just throw him into the back like last time."

"No problem Dr. Mallard," Jimmy answered, looking up from his text book. His finals were next week, as graduation was coming up next month.

Ducky looked down at the body on the table, "Don't let him know this but I will miss him when he goes, I do hope he'll keep in contact."

"I'm sure he will," Ziva asked from the doorway, "a wonderful friend like you is sure to be missed."

Ducky smiled at the young woman, "Well I suppose all of those postcards from you were lost."

"I'm sorry Ducky, I just…I was afraid if I kept too close of contact I would realize what I missed," Ziva admitted.

"Well my dear, you were sorely missed by everyone here," Ducky explained shutting the drawer, "and I hear that we missed some important events in your life as well…your daughter is quite lovely."

"Thank you Ducky," she smiled but became somber, "I actually wanted to see Lt. Manderson's body."

"Why would you want to do that my dear?"

"I wanted to see the face of the man who took my daughter," Ziva explained.

"To make it real I suppose," Ducky finished, he walked over to a particular drawer and pulled it out to reveal the Lieutenant, "He's going to the crematorium in the morning."

Ziva stared at the dead man's face for a long time; with his eyes closed he looked almost peaceful and asleep. She'd been denied the chance to ask why, to seek revenge or even fully understand this man's motivations. To Ziva's surprise seeing the man dead did nothing to stop the ache in her heart, the pain she felt ever since she learned that Tali had been ripped from her. How could she, Ziva David, let this man take her daughter away? Against her will, a tear slid down her cheek only to be brushed away quickly, but not fast enough for Ducky not to see.

"Oh my dear, what is wrong?" he asked grasping her hand.

"It's nothing," Ziva told him, "I'm just tired."

Ducky stared at her quizzically, "You feel responsible don't you? That all of this is somehow your fault."

Ziva smiled a little, "You still know how to psychoanalyze me Ducky." She looked around, "Everything looks the same but so much has changed, Abby and McGee, Gibbs with the Director…I missed all of it."

"Then why did you stay away?" Ducky asked, "I understand why you left, you believed your father needed you and it was a noble act indeed, but you could have come back, why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't, not with everything that happened, in Israel I was…free," Ziva explained, realizing too late that she might have said too much.

"Free from what?" Ducky asked, Ziva didn't say anything just looked at him with fearful eyes and Ducky knew exactly what she was escaping from. "Oh, I see." He looked into her eyes, "You shouldn't run and hide from him Ziva, even if it hurts you to be so near, you cannot sacrifice what is right just for the sake of your own peace, those are the thoughts of a selfish child."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Ziva told him, even though her conscience nagged at her for lying.

"Yes my dear," Ducky told her, "I believe you did."

* * *

The first thing Brandon Wistern did in interrogation was ask for his attorney. Gibbs sat down and opened the file in front of him, "Sure, but first I want to know why you kidnapped a five year old girl."

"I didn't do anything," Brandon said, "I had no idea what John was doing, I just let him borrow a plane, is that a crime?"

"No, but aiding and abetting in kidnapping is," Gibbs told him.

"I didn't do that!"

Gibbs pulled a photo from the file, "This is your friend Lt. Manderson kidnapping an Israeli child."

"Alright, I'm sorry that my friend was involved," Brandon told him, "but it is not my fault!"

"Our forensic expert was able to enhance the tape, she found something interesting," Gibbs pulled out another photo from the file, "you sitting on the plane as your friend brought on that little girl."

"This is some sort of trick," Brandon said, "I mean I didn't…"

"Yes you did," Gibbs interrupted, "you didn't let your friend borrow the plane, you went with him. Was it your idea? Just something fun to do on the weekend?" Gibbs leaned in close and whispered, "Her name is Tali, and her grandfather is the director of Mossad. Her mother is a Mossad Officer who specializes in assassinations and right now I am the only thing keeping her from coming in here and performing acts that you've never dreamed of, pain beyond your imagination. Now tell me where is Tali?"

Brandon glared at Gibbs, "I want my lawyer."

At that moment Tony poked his head in, "Boss, I need to speak with you."

Outside Gibbs confronted him, "DiNozzo, what is so important that you had to interrupt my interrogation?!"

"Abby found something, she says it is important, she says it may help," Tony explained.

A few minutes later they were all assembled in Abby's lab, "Gibbs I have a 'whoopee' and an 'oh no'."

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked a little exasperated.

"Whoopee, the results from AFIS came back," Abby explained.

"And?"

"Oh no, you are not going to like them," Abby continued as she pulled up the results on the plasma, "One is Abdul Hakim…"

"I know him!" Ziva announced, "he's a terrorist from Hamas, he's suspected of blowing up the market in Tel Aviv, he kill twenty-three people. My father almost caught him in Pakistan, but he escaped they believe to France. He's behind this?"

"Maybe," Abby said, "but there is more," she pulled up the other result, "The other one is…"

"Matthew Seaver, converted to Islam in prison and changed his name to Mohammed Kader," Gibbs finished, "I caught him trying to destroy a cruiser bringing men home from Iraq four years ago…he escaped to France."

"Both of them were in France," Tony said, "both of their fingerprints were at the scene."

Gibbs voiced aloud what they were all thinking, "They're in this together."

* * *

A/N: I had to end it on a cliff hanger, it's just one of those moments where the foof is so apparent. Next chapter the search for Tali heats up with heartrenching results 


End file.
